smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage
Every stage in Smash Bros. Lawl serves as the initial battlefield for all of these Internet phenomena to battle in an all-out brawl. Right after Robotnik's inclusion, each character received their own stage in one big stage-showcase video (down below). Afterwards, each character's stage would be shown during their taunts, or in Classic Mode. Like in Brawl, each stage contains a collection of songs fitting in with the series' stage, along with the occasional stage hazard. Keep in mind that every so often Chincherrinas will edit a stage's design, whether it be ascetically (animations, smaller platforms added) or a complete make-over. Stages Click on a Stage to view its page! Stages without official names/ Soundtracks Frollo's Stage (Possibly The Cathedral) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Sanctuary! Gaston's Stage (Possibly Gaston's Pub) *Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower Irate Gamer's Stage (Possibly Irate Gamer's Room) *The Irate Gamer's Theme Hitler's Stage (Possibly The Führerbunker) *Der Untergang - Hoffnung Am Ende Der Welt Panty & Stocking's Stage (Possibly Daten City Church) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Corset Theme *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - EPTM (Possibly) Yomika's Stage *Dream Graffiti Medley (Possibly) * (No idea if it's Under Medley's song created by aurevideo) Ib's Stage (Possibly Guertana Gallery) *Ib - Corelli La Folia (Possibly) *Ib - Spreludenew (Prelude in C Minor) (Possibly) Scanty and Kneesocks' Stage (Possibly Hell's Gate) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - I Want You (Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks) (Possibly) Nicolas Cage's Stage (Possibly Summerisle) * Wicker Man Medley (Still need to be uploaded though) Jaime Maussan's and Carlos Trejo's Stage (Possibly Otro Rollo) * (Maussan Medley at the moves) * (Another Maussan Medley at the second half) * (Trejo Music) * (More Trejo music) Don Ramon's Stage (Possibly La Vecindad) *Jean-Jacques Perrey - The Elephant Never Forgets (Possibly) * El Chavo Medley Dr. Wily's Stage (Possibly Skull Fortress) *Mega Man TV Show Intro (Possibly) Haruhi's Stage (Possibly North High) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Oi Oi (Possibly) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Comical Hustle (Possibly) Zoolander's and Weird Al's Stage *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (Possibly) *Michael Jackson - Beat It (Possibly) *UHF - Rambo Theme *(UHF Soundtrack) New Hercules' Stage *Hercules in New York Theme (Possibly) *Hercules in New York - Board Blockade Aya's Stage *Mad Father - Old Doll (Possibly) *Mad Father - Light Left (Possibly) J Jonah Jameson's Stage *Spider-Man (PS1) - Main Theme Remix (Possibly) *(Spiderman Movie Medley) TFS' Stage *The Frollo Show Medley(Possibly) Kruel KOs A Kruel KO is a new stage mechanic that, while specific to execute, ends a match in an awesome or funny way. The requirements of pulling off a Kruel KO are: *The opponent must be at 120%+ and on their last stock (I guess that means this can only be pulled off on Stock matches). *The KO must be the last in the match, i.e. the game-finishing KO *The opponent must be KO'd either upwards, downwards or sideways, depending on the stage. *You must be at less than 120% damage. So far the only two stages to receive Kruel KOs were Meen's Lair and Madotsuki's Balcony. Trivia *Chincherrinas was originally thinking of making a character be without a stage to follow up in the Super Smash Bros's series tradition (Ness and Captain Falcon didn't have stages in Smash 64, Marth and Roy didn't have stages in Melee, and ROB didn't get a stage in Brawl). Those characters without stages are Carlos Trejo and Weird Al. Video Category:Stages